Sin Tí
by Sakura Rose Cifer
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado si en vez de morir Ulquiorra moría Orihime? ¿Que hubiera hecho Ichigo? ¿Y que hubiera hecho nuestro Espada favorito, habiendo encariñándose mucho con ella? Aquí esta la respuesta.


La luz de la Luna entraba a través de los barrotes de la ventana, la observe fijamente acostado en la cama. ¿Hace cuanto que no salgo de esta habitación? ¿Días, semanas, años? No me importa, nada me importa desde aquel día que enfrente a Kurosaki Ichigo. Cuando presencie como el mismo había acabado con su vida me alegre, la muerte seria su castigo. Y bien merecido se lo tenia ya que el había acabado con la única persona que se había preocupado por mi e incluso me había querido.

_Como duele_

_Hoy te extraño más que nunca_

_Y no estas aquí_

Cerré mis verdes ojos, respire lentamente mientras la recordaba: con ese vestido que le quedaba hermoso, las horquillas que sujetaban su sedoso pelo naranja, sus ojos grises mirándome y sus labios sonriéndome. Lamente que Kurosaki se haya matado; yo mismo lo habría liberado de su sufrir sin ningún problema, lo hubiera hecho de la manera más sádica y cruel posible. _Ella me hubiera regañado si estuviera aquí _Pensé divertido.

_Lentamente hoy_

_Me va causando mucho daño_

_Que no se vivir_

Me di vuelta en la cama, abrí los ojos y mire la pared. Respire sonoramente, el aroma de ella prevalecía en las sabanas, en la almohada, en la gran habitación. Yo nunca salía de la habitación, ni siquiera para alimentarme; debo lucir demacrado y delgado pero ser poderoso no me sirve. Ya no tengo nadie a quien servir y nadie a quien proteger. Volví a cerrar los ojos y me deje llevar hacia el mundo de los recuerdos.

_Y se me va la voz_

_Si no tengo tus ojos_

_Y no siento el calor_

_Si esas noches no son mías_

**Flashback:**

_Ichigo se convirtió en una bestia, en un Hollow sin sentimientos como Ulquiorra. En poco tiempo ya le había arrancado la pierna y el brazo izquierdo. Inoue grito algo mientras era sujetada por Uryu quien observaba espantado el espectáculo frente a el._

_El Hollow Ichigo derribo a Ulquiorra, en sus cuernos comenzó a formarse una gran bola de poder. Se inclino hacia el Espada, impidiéndole escapar, el se resigno; aceptando su final._

__ ¡Noooooo!_ Ulquiorra cerro los ojos esperando el impacto que nunca llego, volvió a abrirlos alcanzando a ver un escudo dorado que se destruía encima de el._

_Ichigo y el mirando hacia su izquierda, Orihime respiraba agitadamente mientras sostenía sus horquillas con sus manos. Uryu la observaba conmovido, Ulquiorra aprovecho la distracción de la bestia para moverse y uso Sonido para alejarse de el. Se paro en una roca cercana y dejo que su cuerpo se regenerara, Hollow Ichigo se acerco a el al mismo tiempo que la chica, quien corría hacia el como si su vida dependiera de ello._

__ ¡Licht Regen!_ Uryu ataco a Hollow Ichigo para que Orihime pudiera llegar a salvo hasta Ulquiorra._

_Ya casi, ya casi… _ _pensaba la chica mientras corría velozmente hacia Ulquiorra, escucho un alarido detrás de ella y se volteo: Ichigo había cortado el otro brazo del Quincy y lo había lanzado a un costado, luego miro a Ulquiorra. La chica lo noto y corrió velozmente hasta quedar frente al debilitado Espada al mismo tiempo que su ''amigo'' lanzaba un Cero hacia ellos y…_

**Fin de Flashback**

Abrí los ojos cuando llegue a esa parte, no quería recordarla, no quería… Suspire, me levante y salí de la habitación. Las Noches estaba completamente destruida, algunos Arrancar y Vasto Lorde habían reparado algunas habitaciones y se habían instalado allí. En mi caminata hacia la salida del castillo me encontré con la pequeña Nelliel, quien extrañamente no se encontraba con su Fracción; sino con Grimmjow. Me sorprendió mucho verlo.

_ Estas vivo_ mi voz sonó como siempre: muerta y sin vida

_ Esta chiquita me ayudo_ me explico el Sexto Espada dándole unas palmadas a la pequeña en su casco

_ Me alegro por ti_ no me alegro un comino, seguí caminando como si nada pero el me sujeto un hombro.

_ Ya basta Ulquiorra_ me dijo simplemente

_ ¿Basta de que?_ pregunte sin mirarlo

_ Ella se fue, tienes que aceptarlo de una vez_ sacudí mi hombro para que me soltara y luego continúe con mi camino

_ Ulquiorra-sama_ oí decir a la pequeña de manera angustiosa

_Y no estoy junto a ti_

_La razón para vivir_

_De rodillas, de rodillas junto a ti_

**Continuación del Flashback:**

__ ¡Mujer quítate!_ le grito el Cuarto, que todavía no estaba completamente curado_

_Ella lo ignoro y miro fijo el gran Cero que se dirigía directamente hacia ella_

__ ¡Mujer!_ _

_Hubo una gran explosión, la arena voló hacia todas partes. Ulquiorra tosió, sentía un suave apretón en uno de sus dedos; miro enfrente suyo y la imagen lo destruyo: Orihime estaba tirada en medio de un gran charco de sangre, su cabello estaba quemado al igual que su ropa y sus horquillas habían desaparecido. Escucho otra explosión y miro al frente, una pequeña hada flotaba ante el verdadero Kurosaki Ichigo; quien todavía tenia puesta la mascara de Hollow pero le faltaba un cuerno_

__ Adiós, Orihime_ se despidió el hada macho, luego desapareció convirtiéndose en un brillante polvo amarillo_

__ Tsubaki-kun_ murmuro la chica, el Espada fue hacia ella y la acuno entre sus brazos; manteniéndola acostada_

__ No hables_ le ordeno_

__ ¿Qué sucedió?_ pregunto Kurosaki mirando a su alrededor, viendo a la chica_ ¡Inoue!_ se sentó frente a ellos_

__ Lo siento Kurosaki-kun_ se disculpo ella_ Mis Rikkas se destruyeron…No…p-puedo cu-curar-t-te_ _

__ ¡Esto fue mi culpa! ¡No puedes morir Inoue, no puedes!_ le grito mientras la tomaba de la mano_

__ Oye, Ulquiorra-kun_ llamo_

__ Dime_ acerco su rostro al de ella_

__ Siento haberte hecho fracasar en tu tarea, pero… Ahora iré a un lugar mejor__

__ Perdóname mujer_ _

__N-no_ tosió sangre, que mancho la cara de Ulquiorra_ N-no t-teng-o n...na-da que perd-d-o-n-ar_ dijo entrecortadamente_ C-creo que y-ya m-me v-oy, n-no-s v-vemo-ss e-n l-la o-ttra v-vida. Ulqui… Kurosa…_ comenzó a toser nuevamente_

__ ¡Inoue!_ Ichigo había empezado a llorar_ ¡Inoue!__

_Ulquiorra miro como los ojos grises de la chica se cerraban lentamente mientras sus pálidos labios le decían:_

__ Te quiero mucho, amigo Ulquiorra_ esta vez no tartamudeo ni dudo_

**Fin de Flashback**

Unas lagrimas corrían sobre mi rostro, ni me moleste en limpiarlas; seguí observando fijamente el desierto de Hueco Mundo. No quise volver a cerrar los ojos, solo me traían malos recuerdos. Acaricie la vaina de mi Zanpakuto y tome una decisión.

_Y se me va la voz_

_Pensando que te has ido mujer_

_Y no siento el calor_

_El calor de lo prohibido_

Mientras subía hacia la cúpula de Las Noches, mas recuerdos me invadieron la mente. Esta vez me permití ahogarme en ellos; ya no me interesa mas nada.

**Entierro de Orihime en el mundo humano**

_Un montón de jóvenes lloraban desconsoladamente, en especial Arisawa Tatsuki. Se había derrumbado frente a la tumba cubierta de hermosas de flores y golpeaba el suelo fuertemente._

__ ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_ preguntaba. Asano Keigo se agacho junto a ella y le sujeto los brazos para que dejara de golpear el suelo, ella siguió llorando; esta vez apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de el_

__ Hime_ exclamo Honsho Chizuru sonándose fuertemente la nariz_

__ Que lamentable_ dijo Abarai Renji mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda a una llorosa Matsumoto Rangiku._

_Kurosaki Ichigo no sabia como reaccionar, miro hacia atrás y vio a Ulquiorra mirándolos sentado en un árbol. Ichigo se fue lentamente de allí, nadie quiso detenerlo; el Espada lo siguió hasta la casa de Orihime. Apenas entraron ambos, el Shinigami Substituto cerró la puerta y se derrumbo en el suelo._

__ No te hagas el deprimido, ¿Quieres que te diga que no fue culpa tuya? ¿Qué fue un accidente?_ le pregunto Ulquiorra cruelmente_

__ Lo siento, lo siento mucho_ se disculpo mirando la foto de Sora y abrazando una de Orihime. Era una imagen lamentable_ ¡Acaba conmigo!_ le pidió arrastrándose ante el_

__ Me das asco_ le contesto el, abrió una Garganta y se fue de allí; dejando al joven peli naranja llorando en el suelo_

**Muerte de Ichigo:**

_Ulquiorra fue hasta el parque Karakura encontrándose con Rukia, Yoruichi y Urahara._

__ ¿Qué haces aquí?_ le pregunto Rukia sorprendida_

__ Kurosaki Ichigo me pidió que venga aquí_ contesto el Espada simplemente_ ¿Dónde esta?__

__ Todavía no ha llegado_ le contesto Urahara, quien por primera vez estaba serio de verdad._

_Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que escucharon una voz gritando y un asustado Kon salto hacia el pecho de Yoruichi, se aferro allí como si su vida dependiera de ello._

__ ¡Ayúdame, Yoruichi- Nee San! ¡Ichigo quiere hacer algo horrible!__

__ ¿Qué quiere hacer?_ le pregunto ella confundida mientras lo abrazaba_

__ Esto quiero hacer_ contesto la voz de Ichigo desde el cielo, todos miraron hacia arriba_ Lo siento Orihime_ luego se atravesó a Zangetsu en el pecho_

__ ¡No!_ exclamo Urahara atrapando a Ichigo cuando el cayo al suelo_

__ ¡Ichigo!_ llamo Rukia a gritos al chico, quien miraba vacíamente al cielo_ ¡ICHIGO!__

Sonreí al recordar al pobre Kurosaki, ojala que este ardiendo en el Infierno. Aterrice en la cúpula y fui hacia el lugar donde había luchado con el, me pare justo en el sitio donde ella murió y desenvaine a Murciélago. Le acaricie la hoja y la puse sobre mi cuello, luego sentí el calor de la sangre sobre mi piel y caí al suelo.

_ Ya me acostumbre a tu presencia, no pude aprender a vivir sin ti… Mujer_

_Enséñame a vivir_

_Pensando en que te has ido mujer_

Algo que se me ocurrió después de escuchar 20 veces el tema de Alejandro Fernández ''Se Me Va La Voz'' Primera vez que aclaro que los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, si no a Tite Kubo hasta que ahorre lo suficiente y le compre a Ulquiorra xDD. Espero que les guste, Bye Bye!


End file.
